Perchance to Dream
by Phoenix-LOL
Summary: Dreams are often considered an escape from the harsh world of reality into the workings of the mind. What will our ninja's dream about? I don't own Ninjago- Warning OC's out and about!
1. INSPIRATION!

Perchance to Dream

Summary: Dreams are often considered an escape from the harsh world of reality into the workings of the mind. What will our ninja's dream about? I don't own Ninjago- Warning OC's out and about!

A/N: Just a little idea I had about what the ninjas dreamed about. Hope, you all will enjoy it!

-PerchancextoxDream-

The night crawled along as eventually as the young Phoenix pondered in front of her computer screen what to write. The blank word document practically teased her as she grumbled unhappily.

"There has to be something I can write about! Heck anything will do, romance, adventure, dreams…" The girl sighed and plopped her head on the wooden desktop. _OW! PAIN! PAIN, PAIN, PAIN-PAIN-PAIN! _Her efforts to numb the faint throbbing were not in vain as suddenly she was struck by inspiration.

"DREAMS! I'll write about dreams, and for all those that are wondering yes I have a weird train of thought. The question is who to write about first?"

And I leave it up to my viewers! Who would you like to see first?

1. Kai,

2. Cole,

3. Zane,

4. Jay,

5. Nya,

6. Abella,

7. Infinity,

8. Brooklynn,

9. Lloyd,

10. Sensei Wu

11. Pythor

12. Skales

I'm open to other character suggestions, just not other people's OC's (Just because I don't want of risk messing up the personalities)

Review and tell me your thoughts, all reviews receive a cookie!

Thank you… carry on.

Ciao for now!

-Phoenix (Ow….)


	2. Lloyd

Perchance to Dream

Summary: Dreams are often considered an escape from the harsh world of reality into the workings of the mind. What will our ninja's dream about? I don't own Ninjago- Warning OC's out and about!

A/N: Hello all! So turns out the poll turned out to be a tie between Jay and Lloyd. So I guess the choice came back to me. And please don't kill me for going with…

Lloyd.

Before everyone gets their pitchforks and torches out, let me defend myself. I actually love both characters- Jay is the awesome funny ninja while Lloyd is the young apprentice with so much expected of him, it's hard to dislike both of them. I chose to the future green ninja because… the dream I had for Jay would be bland to start off with first while Lloyd's was stronger I think. So instead of giving crap for the first chapter I went with the better idea. Please no flames, I'll get to Jay but later in the fic. So I'm not gonna waste any time- Lloyd fans out there, this is for you!

-PerchancextoxDream-

Ah the world of video games. Nothing compared when it really came down to it. There is some undefinable thrill one gets when going into a button smashing frenzy to fight off an engulfing army of blood thirsting enemies. It satisfied any young boy's craving for fun and violence simultaneously. Why right now Lloyd felt a top of the world with the game system controller in hand and light green eyes glued to the screen. Currently his avatar was a young ninja, green of course, headed toward a foreboding castle to save a poor damsel from the wrath of an evil warrior. Thus being so, he naturally was kicking the games hard drive butt and taking all names. While scrolling across screen, Lloyd saw a shadowy figure on a nearby bridge. Curious, he directed the pixilated person over and hit the code to talk to it. To his surprise the figure turned out to be a trader- a member of the game that offered players special power-ups and prizes in exchange for money or a favor. In his hand was an odd looking package, what looked like a strange piece of candy wrapped in rainbow colors.

Lloyd read the scrolling tag line, "'Traveler, you have stopped for only one reason- to talk to a stranger. For your kindness I offer 'Digitize Candy'.' Aw sweet!" He cheered as he accepted the gift.

All of a sudden as he pressed the button combo, a weird silver and blue light blazed up his game cable and covered his body. It didn't hurt- but it did feel tingly, he closed his eyes, ready to scream when he felt the feeling leave him. Cautious, he opened his eyes to see is surrounding changed.

Everything was digital- just like in his video game. The young boy was standing in what looked like a forest, on a yellow path. His clothes were the same- the green ninja outfit he always wore still clinged to him.

"Wait… I'm in the video game? AWESOME!" Lloyd squealed as he suddenly heard a familiar cry in the distance.

"AHHHHHHHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" The voice was feminine and Lloyd knew he heard it from somewhere. He ran toward the sound only to slide to a stop. There was a cloaked figure, obviously the villain, cackling toward a young girl who was trapped inside a cage. A young girl with long blonde hair and aquamarine eyes he knew anywhere.

"Brooke!" The boy shouted out as the two figures noticed his presence.

"LLOYD! PLEASE SAVE ME!" The pretty, blond girl companion cried as the villain seemed to stare him down. With its hand-motion, it summoned various ninjas from the ground, covered in solid black outfits, posed to fight him.

_Shoot, shoot, shoot! What should I do!? _ Lloyd eyed them all for he stood with no weapon, until another voice filled his head-

_**Remember your training, chosen one.**_

_Training? Yeah, the lessons the guys have been teaching me!_ Lloyd barely came out of his daze to avoid a ninja who lunged at him. "I can do this: Ninja-go!"

He took them all down, using various techniques he learned from the other ninjas. Frontal assaults from Kai jumps and kicks from Zane, defense from Cole, brick- even some fake-outs Jay had shown him. Soon all the henchmen were lying about, defeated, and the boy confident as ever. Immediately they faded away, fuzzed out and clearing the space once more.

The hooded figure growled before running off, dragging poor Brooke with it. Her screams forced him to run after them only to be met with the end of the screen. Pushing as hard as he could, he was met with denial as his position never changed.

"Why do you rush, stranger?" Lloyd turned to see the trader his avatar spoke to earlier.

"I have to help my friend, but I can't get through!"

The man nodded sympathetically, "Ah yes, you must save your love and defeat your nemesis."

_My nemesis- Brook, my... L-love?_

"Uh, yeah that's it." Was all the ninja could reply with a near dumb tongue.

"Then you shall need weapons." The trader said wisely as he reached in his bag. He pulled a red and white spotted mushroom out before smiling nervously as the Mario theme played, "Oops, wrong game." He discarded the pair over his shoulder as a thunk was heard shortly after-then a ragged cat's meow of fright. Reaching in for the second time he pulled a sword and gave it the boy, also handing him sack.

"Use the sword to fight your battles, and use the candy power-ups as you travel. They may be the advantage you need."

Lloyd simply nodded, understanding the instructions as an arrow appeared over his head.

"You may continue now, but don't forget- Don't give up."

"I won't, thanks." The green ninja ran off to adventure, leaving the trader behind.

-PerchancextoxDream-

Lloyd traveled until he came to this big cave. There were four entrances into it- each with different colored archways- red, black, white and blue.

_Which door is the right one?_ He pondered before shrugging; _just try one I guess…_

He went with the black one first. It seemed like an average cave, dark and rocky. What wasn't normal was the large, Neanderthal-like cave troll (A/N: OMG LOTR REFERENCE SORTA DERP). It growled; blocking a door to what he assumed was an exit. The thing roared, wielding a wooden club covered in sharp spikes.

"YIKES!" The young ninja barely managed to side-step the swinging mace. _This thing looks tough… let's see how tough. _Drawing his sword, Lloyd dashed for the monster, hacking its knee. It felt the pain- moving to grab its aching joint and howled.

"Hah! Take that!" He gloated, just as the monstrosity glared at him with beady yellow eyes. Lloyd 'meeped' as the beast began toward him, _Ok… time to go! _Fleeing, the boy made it to the door- only to find it locked and no key in sight. "Great…" The rumbling came louder as the boy ran in-between the troll's legs, escaping as the troll crashed into the wall, disoriented.

Where the heck is the key? He stressed, looking around with his bright green eyes until he saw the gold item dangling from the ceiling on a chain. _Fantastic, now how can I get it?_ He took a breath and a leap of fate, wall-jumping up and snatching the key in his hands.

The troll had woken up, thoroughly angry now and ran for the green ninja full on- blinded by rage, ready to pound the character into oblivion.

"TORRO TORRO!" Lloyd taunted as he took his sword and ran half way to meet the creature, jumping up and chopping off a stalactite from the ceiling, the weight falling and landing on the troll's bare head- knocking it out cold. "Ole!" He finished with a flip and landed on his feet, smirking as the monster flopped on the ground unconscious.

_Oh yeah, who's da man?!_ He cheered mentally as he placed the key in the door and opened it with ease. To his dismay it wasn't the exit, but there was another room to conquer.

_Bricking fantastic…_

-PerchancextoxDream-

The next room was mostly lava; boiling, fire-magma pit surrounding a large island of charred rock. As soon as the young stepped in the center of the circle, several fires began to erupt from the molten surface.

_It's raining fire!_ Lloyd panicked as he covered his head, trying not to inhale too much smoke, _how do I get out of here? _He thought about his pack and barely opened it to see blue candy with a water drop decorating the middle. _Water can take out fire, not like I have much of a choice. _He popped the candy to his mouth and chewed, hoping for a miracle.

Suddenly his body began to radiate with a cool, blue aura, building up in his hands. The next think he knew jets of water came spraying from his palms, falling into the lava and cooling it down and harden. The fire storm stopped, as the liquid ceased pouring from his hand, ending the chaos.

All the words the boy could summon to his lips were, "Whoa..."

A bridge formed from the island to another door that appeared on the far wall.

_I guess that was all… _His thoughts were interrupted asanother session of rumbling came as the heat began to melt the rocks crust. Out of the process a giant lava monster rose from the depths; it's eyes glowing and seething with smoke and magma. It spotted the intruder and roared menacingly, showing its great power. _NICE GOING LLOYD, JUST SHUT IT AND RUN!_

Gathering his sack and sword, the green ninja sprinted for the door, praying that it wasn't locked like the first one. The lava monster had formed a large, flaming boulder and with all his might- threw it at the escaping character. With a dive, Lloyd evaded the fire ball and bust through the door, shoving it closed behind him.

_That was a close one…_

-PerchancextoxDream-

Lloyd waited for his heart rate to return to normal as he looked around the new room. This one was different from the others. It was covered in ice, the walls, ceiling and floor slicked with frost. The mere calmness this room emanated was startling- everything seemed peaceful and serene. It was almost beautiful.

The adrenaline from the red room was out of his system now and the chill of the room had flooded his once hot face, making him shiver ever so slightly.

_This place is so amazing! _The boy gawked at the several reflective surfaces that covered the place, distorting everything like thousands of fun-house mirrors. Stopping to pose a few times in the natural looking glasses, the green ninja failed to see something approach him from behind. It wasn't until he saw the reflection that he turned in time to be trapped in bundle of silky thread.

"Ah! W-what is this?" Lloyd couldn't wiggle free no matter how hard he tried. He was dangling upside down now- vertigo playing with his head. His attacker dropped down from the ceiling, dangling by a thin thread and started at him intently… with all eight eyes.

_Sp- sp- spi- spi-_

"SPIDER!" He had trapped him in a cocoon of crystalline silk by the eight legged creature, "L-l-let me go!"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, little fly." The gigantic ice arachnid tutted as it dangled ever so slightly.

"Please, I-I need to help my friend." Lloyd was so terrified the only thing that kept him from crying was the thought of Brooklynn in that cage, calling to him for help. _She would want me to be strong… but BRICK that's a creepy spider!_

The frozen spider stopped, lost in thought then spoke up again, "You are on a noble quest young one, and I can respect that. If you can answer my riddle- I will free you and let you out."

Lloyd nodded, the constriction of the thread making it a bit hard to breathe.

"A wonder on the wave

Water became bone."

"That's it?!" _That makes no sense! How am I supposed to figure that out? It's impossible! _While his mind was swimming in doubt, that voice entered his mind again-

…_**Don't give up.**_

_I have to try, for my sake… for Brooke. Water becoming bone, bone is hard so hardened water. Water can't be hardened… but it can be frozen! Ice in the water… _

"I'm ready to answer." Lloyd spoke to the spider as it perked out of its daze, "The answer is Ice in a lake."

The spider had no lips, but the young boy could have sworn he saw the arachnid smile at him.

"That's correct little fly." The rope came undone with one swipe of its leg, "I saw that villain head through that door. Be on guard- there is a terrible surprise waiting for you there."

"Ok, thanks." Lloyd brushed himself off as he headed for the door. The spider retracted to the ceiling and disappeared.

-PerchancextoxDream-

The last door led him to him outside to what looked like a large hill and at the very top was a large metal lightning rod and at the base was a familiar looking metal cage-

"BROOKE!"

"LLOYD! THANK GOODNESS, PLEASE HELP ME!" The blond girl cried as the sky darkened with tell-tale heavy storm clouds. Bursting into a run, the green ninja literally bolted for the trapped damsel only to be stopped by the cloaked villain as he drew a golden staff that Lloyd couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen somewhere before. The villain attacked with such speed that the boy barely had time to draw his sword and block it. Applying pressure, the ninja stumbled to withhold for the sake of his health as another problem arose. The storm had begun with tell-tale dark clouds brewing and swirling in the sky. Awe-inspiring lighting blots struck the area around the lightning rod as Brooklynn screamed in fear.

_If lightning strikes that rod, Brooke will be fried!_ Lloyd realized as he summoned the strength to push the villains attack back. Looking for cover, the ninja dove behind a few large rocks and tried to catch his breath. Rummaging through his sack, he came across his last piece of candy- a red kind of wrapper.

_I hope this helps somehow!_ He prayed.

As he chewed it, power began to course through his veins. Gaining an idea, Lloyd picked up the large rock and tossed it in the evil figure's direction- crushing him in the process.

Lloyd fist pumped with his victory as another lightning strike and Brooke's screams caught his focus. The next bolt would surely hit her and the sky was beginning to grumble again. Running with all his might, Lloyd barely had time to rip the four open and drop Brooke away as the jolt fried the pole, transferring to the earth safely.

"Lloyd, you saved me. You're a hero!" The blind girl praised as she hugged the ninja.

"It was no big." Lloyd figuratively brushed it off as it dawned on him how close he was to the girl his age. Her flowery scent invaded his senses, causing them to freeze up. Wetting his lip, the boy felt his mouth go dry as he gazed into her blue-aqua eyes; instinct taking over as the two began to mean forward, their faces centimeters apart.

He was so wrapped in the moment that he failed to notice the figure approach him from behind.

His eyed hadn't closed yet- he saw hers go wife in fear as she shoved him aside, taking the Holden staff to her head as she crumbled to the ground in unconsciousness.

"No..." Lloyd's rage caught up to Jim as he tackled the still alive villain, holding his sword to the throat. "ENOUGH! Just who are you anyway?!"

Still blurred by anger, he ripped the hood off of the figure as his body froze.

Black skin and red eyes he could recognize anywhere.

"No..."

Numb, the ninja crawled back as the villain rose up; taking his staff in hand he towered over the boy

"It can't be..."

The weapon began to glow as an evil smile grew across his face. All Lloyd could do was cover his face and scream-

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

-PerchancextoxDream-

Lloyd sat up in his bed, panting like a dog as his senses were overwhelmed. He felt his body and realized all of it was a dream. He sighed on relief, reaching to pull up the covers and jumped when he felt a shiny candy wrapper twist in his fingers.

"I have to stop eating candy before bedtime..." The boy commented as he brushed the trash off his bed and laid back down to sleep again.

-PerchancextoxDream-

Chapter one is complete! I hope you all liked Lloyd's dream- it took me quite some time to type. Of course I threw in hidden elements (if you can spot them and tell me in the reviews you get a free cookie!) Review and tell me your thoughts- good or bad.

And the next dream shall be...

Kai!

Remember- R&R!

-Phoenix


	3. Kai

Perchance to Dream

Summary: Dreams are often considered an escape from the harsh world of reality into the workings of the mind. What will our ninja's dream about? I don't own Ninjago- Warning OC's out and about!

A/N: Hello everybody! I'm glad everyone liked Lloyd's dream, I tried to make him creatively in character. Now we move on to the dream I'm excited to write- Kai. Warning: this chapter may be a tad explicit, I'll stay under the T rating but for all those who need the warning, it's there!

Ok, let's begin!

-PerchancextoxDream-

Fire is considered to be the most dangerous element of nature.

When lightning's quick reign ends what does it leave behind?

Fire to consume and spread the earth.

What can melt the largest frozen wasteland of bitter despair?

A torch of an explorer unafraid explorer.

The fire given to man by the gods, and can give and take lives. Only when fire is controlled do good- but all ow that fire to spread... and you lose everything.

Including yourself.

-PerchancextoxDream-

Kai was practicing some techniques with the sword of fire in the training room- various strokes and blocks against an invisible foe, when out of the corner of his eye he spots the door sliding open. The visitor was the burgundy-braided huntress Abella herself, a challenging look plastered on her face.

"I want a rematch." That was all she said, her hands going to her hips as before and her eyes narrowing in a serious tone.

The fire ninja shrugged, he was training anyways. The two got into the sparring position- facing each other. Abella lunges first- he sees her attack coming and blocks it swiftly, pushing the girl away. She stumbles back a few feet and regains her footing. Looking up at his smuangrily, the huntress took off her leather jacket And discarded it and grunted, "Again."

Another attack, this time she walks up and aims for his face; he catches her hand and spins her, using her momentum to send her back across to where she once started. She's visually more riled up now and he's gaining confidence with each contact they make. Each time he sends her back, she sheds a piece of clothing.

Her jacket-

Her boots-

Her socks-

… Her shirt.

That last item had tripped him up a bit. The white tank top peeled off her tanned skin, over her head and puddles on the floor beside her other clothes. A smile grew upon her devil red lips as his dark brown eyes locked onto her upper body- the swell of her breast; covered with a black sports bra, with the curves of her waist and hips. His cheeks visibly darkened and sweat condensed on his skin. The fire has been lit; a small budding flame.

She's coy now, seeing Kai's unnerved state fully exposed at her sun-kissed body. The huntress bravely walks up to him and aims for a striking blow to the face, confidant in her position. Somehow the fire ninja manages to snap out of his daze at the last possible moment and stop her hand; his other arm cuffing her other arm to her side, their bodies drawn close. The fire is glowing now, it's flickering away.

Abella keeps her face calm but her eyes are lit up in surprise. Their figures are touching, body heat seething through skin and their dark eyes locked together. She smiles, beating white teeth as he gulps in audibly at the look that haunted his dreams.

"You're good-" Her comment came before she buried her head into his neck affectionately.

Kai was caught off guard at her lips' touch, his brain freezing as their bodies relax on instinct. Her ruby lips kiss and nibble at the flesh on his throat, traveling up the side of his face to play with his right earlobe. His breath is slowly getting ragged; the skin where her mouth caressed was live-wire, burning his insides like a forest fire. The fire was spreading, becoming more powerful.

"W-what are you-?" The fire ninja gasped as Abella's hands traveled down his torso to the bottom of his top.

"Your losing Kai..." The huntress breathed into his ear seductively as her fingertips brushed against his waist, crawling under his suit and invading the red ninja's boundaries.

Kai couldn't think straight- his hormones going insane at the woman's advances. He wasn't used to this kind of female attraction- this feeling of fire licking his insides. Her touch seemed to empower him, elevating his spirit to a completely different level. Testosterone hazed every aspect of his body and flooded his mind; a strong, burning desire began to nudge at his conscience.

The flame was spreading, burning all within it's path.

_Let go_, it pleaded, _you want her so badly and now is your chance. _

_No... This isn't right. I should take advantage of her like this... Am I ready?_

_What do you think? _

The fire is so painfully searing now it's close to engulfing everything.

Abella managed to pull the top shirt over Kai's head and discarded it to the far corner of the room; her warm hands running all over his flat abs, back and chest. In the midst of all the tension, the man gives in to instinct.

The fire is out of control.

Hid mouth id on hers before he could stop himself. His hands, once dormant at his sides are all over her body- across her neck, caressing the small of her back, gliding up her flat stomach where he swore he head her giggle and down to her thighs.

Her black jeans had clung to her legs like a second skin, and was he ever grateful for that now. He pulled her body up, allowing her legs to straddle his waist as he dove into her neck, nibbling at the skin there much to Abella's delight. His fingers traced the seams up the inside of her thigh, ever so barely sweeping across her heated core. With that faint touch he received a moan from the huntress,

"Again." She pleaded, her hands tangling in his spiky brown hair.

He did so, another graze but not a full touch. Her body tensed, breath fleeing from her lungs as he felt her grip on his hair tighten.

"Take me." She begged, her one hand dislodging itself and tracing his spinal cord. Those words seemed to snap Kai out of his teenage high and cause his brain to freeze up.

The fire is losing fuel- it's slowing down.

"I-I can't..." He admitted, slowly pulling away from the girl he was do close to calling his own. She looked at him with confused eyes before the gold began to burn through them again.

"You don't... Want me?"

_Oh I do. Yes I do- you can't begin to think how much I crave you Belle. _"It's not that-"

"I'm not appealing to you now?" Her once coy glance had turned to a foreign look; a mix of hurt and disappointment. It struck his heart so deeply he couldn't speak.

The girl tore her body away from the boy; the pained look still there as she turned tail and ran away into the darkness that his grown around them.

His arm went out to her, in a pointless hope to stop her retreat, "Belle, Abella- Stop- STOP-"

-PerchancextoxDream-

"STOP!" Kai cried as he awoke in his bed, the covers thrown off of his slick with sweat body.

It clicked a moment later. It was a dream? It was a dream...

"Damn it..." The ninja cursed as he panted to catch whatever breath he could. Everything was do vivid in his mind now; her body on his, her flashing eyes and her pulsating core-

And it was all a dream.

-PerchancextoxDream-

That wraps up Kai's dream, I hope it was up to standard. To me, Kai seemed like the guy that had morals and a base of honor- and those morals are heavily tested when events like this happen. I don't think Kai would be such a ladies man like some of the others because he does have a sense of control on all his hard-headedness- which in my opinion is a good thing. However I think he would fear having to love someone and not be able to please that person, since Abella is so confidant and all. It's that desire not to fail that he embodies really well. I know I border some dangerous themes but to be fair I WARNED YOU ALL. So please no flames, k?

So I have a treat for you all. The next two chapters if Perchance to Dream will be updated back to back after I finished the next update in Destiny Calls. They kind of go hand in hand with one another so I made sure I could update them at the same time. I don't know if I can qualify them as dreams but you'll see when I update.

So, drum roll please? *drum rolls*

The next chapter will be...

Zane!

Review and tell me what you thought, now excuse me as I go hide from the mob of Zane fangirls bound to come.

-Phoenix


	4. Zane

Perchance to Dream

Summary: Dreams are often considered an escape from the harsh world of reality into the workings of the mind. What will our ninja's dream about? I don't own Ninjago- Warning OC's out and about!

A/N: With the events of Chapter 7 in mind, I'm going to update two chapters of Perchance to Dream, back-to-back. Not only to the stories have similar content but go together naturally. So here's the Nindroid everyone loves- Zane!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Heaven's Light that belongs to Disney; however I twisted it around it fits the characters so it's sort of mine? Lyrics are in _**bold italics**_.

-PerchancextoxDream-

To put it simply- he was almost there.

He was so close to deciphering what he was feeling for the moon guardian, he could theoretically see the light of knowledge at the end of the proverbial tunnel. He gripped the wooden rails of the Destiny's bow- his thoughts getting finer and more complex.

_When I'm around her I feel complete- _

_When she's out of my scans I worry for her safety-_

_When she touches me I... I feel... Oh what is that word?_

Of all the words in all of the thousands of languages in his database- nothing seemed to do his thesis justice. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he failed to notice the cause of his mental struggle approaching him from behind.

"Zane." Hi voice reacted to the angelic vocals with a jump; turning around quickly to face Infinity. Her violet eyes radiated with faint concern and surprise as if she wasn't expecting him to react.

"I am sorry if I caught you off-guard."

"No... I am fine." He managed to regain his composition faster than lightning, "I was simply thinking."

"May I inquire as to what so intensely graced the presence of your mind?" She was smiling a bit now, trying to warm the conversation with poetic tongue that could charm any heart- especially his nonexistent heart.

He let a small chuckle escape his lips at her sweet diction, "It's nothing of that magnitude; I assure you."

"Zane, I know the look of a concentrated thinker," The dark haired girl took a place beside him on the railing, looking out at the landscape green fields and picturesque deserted pains that surrounded Jumanicai village, "Do you not wish to tell me? I understand completely if you do not."

For a moment Zane wanted to vent to the girl near him, to tell all his mental struggles with his newly discovered emotions.

"Well, there is one thing…" He starts off slowly, turning to see Infinity give the ninja her undivided attention. Her violet eyes fluttered with a simple blink but that one action froze the ice ninja to a mental stand-still.

"Um…. It appears my memory relapsed and I'm afraid I lost it."

The dark haired kunoichi looked at him for a moment before giggling ever so slightly.

"Did I make a joke?" Zane pondered as Infinity covered her mouth with one delicate hand.

"No, no- I was just remarking how charming you are, that's all."

_Charming?_ Zane thought to himself, _she thinks I'm charming?_ His ice blue eyes drifted down to his hands, where they were fidgeting. _Why do I feel so flattered when she calls me that…?_

"Thank you…"

"You do not need to thank me for speaking the truth." Infinity smiled shyly, reaching up and brushed her fingers across the skin of his cheek. That fluttering touch was simply enchanting; like a butterfly's wings- delicate, soft, fleeting caress across his synthesized skin layer.

She pulled away moments later, heading toward the deck to train as the sun was hovering on the horizon.

The white ninja felt like his entire body was frozen in place, his joints solid from the moments of magic he had just experienced.

_When I'm around her I feel complete- _

_When she's out of my scans I worry for her safety-_

_When she touches me I feel… normal._

That was the word. Normal: not like a ninja of ice, not like a nindroid- a human. He felt as if he could be normal with her; to laugh, to hold, to cherish their time together.

_**So many times out there,**_

_**I've watched a happy pair,**_

_**Of lovers walking in the night.**_

He thought of the various pairs of people he had seen in Jumanicai village, each happy, smiling so much they radiatedwith a faint light.

_**They had a kind of glow around them-**_

_**It almost looked like heaven's light.**_

_**I knew I'd never know,**_

_**That warm and loving glow,**_

_**Though I might wish with all my might.**_

He could not fool himself- he was a robot. He could never really have what other humans had- humor, sadness… love.

_**No face as hideous as my face-**_

_**Was ever meant for heaven's light.**_

He looked up at the dusky sky and thought of Infinity. Her dark hair, her sparkling eyes and sweet composition, she was like an angel sent from the gods to befriend a creation like him.

_**But suddenly an angel has smiled at me,**_

_**And touched my cheek without a trace of fright.**_

_**I dare to dream that she might even care for me,**_

_**And as I stay with her tonight-**_

He turned to see Infinity mediating on the deck, her body up and her hands clasped in a holy manner; like the angel he envisioned.

_**This cold dark world seems so bright-**_

_**I swear it must be heaven's light!**_

His singing softened as she turned to face him- her body and face bathed in a heavenly halo that made her look unnaturally beautiful. He could only hope one day he could understand his emotions but for now… it was enough to just be with her.

-PerchancextoxDream-

Ok so this was a bit short, but I hope you all liked it. In order to get these next two chapters you have to read chapters 6 and 7 of my other story Destiny Calls. Give them a look if you are confused.

Well, that was Zane- stay tuned soon for the next person

Pythor!

Read and Review!

Ciao for now

-Phoenix


	5. Pythor

Perchance to Dream

Summary: Dreams are often considered an escape from the harsh world of reality into the workings of the mind. What will our ninja's dream about? I don't own Ninjago- Warning OC's out and about!

A/N: Ok, this chapter is brought to you by the plot bunny inside my head that will NEVER LEAVE! Ugh... Any who, this chapter is again, a musical chapter and goes hand in hand with the last one. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellfire that belongs to Disney; however I twisted it around it fits the characters so it's sort of mine? All the lyrics are in_** bold italics**_.

Enjoy!

-PerchancextoxDream-

Pythor never doubted himself or anything he did. He was the Snake King; a righteous being over the legged tribes he ruled- those lowly slithers. He was a servant to the Great Devourer- his destiny was to release it from its prison and be rid of these pathetic humans.

Humans...

The purple python scowled at the word. He despised all humans but one in particular had caught his slit eyes and refused to leave his thoughts for one moment.

That guardian ninja of the enchanting moon, the lady of the night… Infinity.

Of all the humans to tread the face of this world he had to see her. Her black as midnight hair and amethyst eyes burned so deeply into his crimson pupils it ached. His entire frame craved to see her- her alabaster skin, her blistering eyes and her delicate pink lips. She was the embodiment of grace, an enchanting beauty that no male could ever turn away from; not even him.

He shouldn't want her. She was a kunoichi of Ninjago, a ninja for devourer's sake! She was supposed to be nothing to him, but by the contrary, she was all he ever desired. She was elegant, alluring spirit he had been vexed on. She had vexed him.

Now he was restless- he hoped after seeing her recorded dance, meeting her face to face in the alley and capturing her would extinguish this burning sensation in his soul but it did not- he only craved her more.

Now he was in jeopardy; if his men ever found of he was falling for a mere human would ruin him. He needed to be rid if these incriminating thoughts from the chambers of his mind and only his master could help him now.

He had adjourned to a corner section of the settlement to pray to his superior. He lit a fire of a medium size, since his master lived for destruction. Taking a moment to gather himself, he then started to sing instead of speak, not that it mattered, it was all communication.

_**O Great Devourer,**_

_**You know I am a righteous male**_

_**Of my virtue I am justly proud.**_

_**Confiteor domino meo (I confess my master)**_

_**O Great Devourer,**_

_**You know I'm so much purer than**_

_**The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd.**_

_**Quia peccavi nimis (That I have sinned)**_

He stood in front of the burning fire, unnatural arms spread out in asking-

_**Then tell me, my master-**_

_**Why I see her dancing there**_

_**Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul?**_

_**Cogitatione (In thought)**_

He wrapped his appendages around his shoulders, his skin blazing with the thought of the tantalizing woman clearly etched in his mind. His red opticals opening once more to behold a flaming version of his unholy temptress-

_**I feel her, I see her-**_

_**The sun caught in raven hair**_

_**Is blazing in me out of all control.**_

_**Verbo et opere (In word and deed)**_

His body became ragged with fear- she was there, taughting him with her scandalizing lips and glamorous body.

_**Like fire!**_

_**Hellfire!**_

_**This fire in my skin-**_

He reached over to his wrist where he had blended the violet, satin scarf with his skin, eliminating it from immediate sight; and cradled the fabric close to him, around his long neck and cheeks.

_**This burning**_

_**Desire**_

His wishful lusting turned to anger as he wrung the piece in his hands.

_**Is turning me to sin.**_

He nearly collapsed at the word, it triggering the flames to transform into a giant snake head... The head of the great evil. Immediately, Pythor tried to defend himself.

_**It's not my fault.**_

_**Mea culpa (Through my fault)**_

_**I'm not to blame.**_

_**Mea culpa (Through my fault)**_

_**It is the kunoichi**_

_**The witch who sent this flame!**_

_**Mea maxima culpa (Through my most griveous fault)**_

_**It's not my fault!**_

_**Mea culpa (Through my fault)**_

_**If in Fate's plan,**_

_**Mea culpa (Through my fault)**_

He threw his arms up, breaking down to the jitz of his argument as the flaming serpent nearly engulfed him, disappearing into the flames once more.

_**It made desire so much**_

_**Stronger than I am!**_

_**Mea maxima culpa (Through my most grievous fault)**_

Ragged, the python plead with his unseen leader; the fiery image of Infinity showing once more.

_**Protect me, O master!**_

_**Don't let this siren cast her spell!**_

_**Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone-**_

His fist went to the air, the violet scarf firm in his grasp-

_**Destroy Infinity-**_

_**And let her taste the fires of hell!**_

Hope seemed to lighten his words as another thought entered his mind. The spirit woman then appeared in smoke, her arms out stretched to embrace him in all the affection he desired.

_**Or else let her be mine and mine alone.**_

The mirage of his eternal desire wisped away as soon as he tried to embrace her himself. A knock came from the entrance of the cave where Skales had returned. Pythor stopped, slightly panting from breath loss and lust.

"King Pythor, the ninja has fled."

"What?" He rasped… that was impossible. There was no way that the guardian had fled so soon, he had locked her in himself!

"She's nowhere in the tunnels- she's gone."

The purple serpent was still dumbfounded by this, "But how, I-"

A serious look then washed over his face, "Never mind, get out you idiot!" He commanded sharply as Skales bowed before slithering out.

Pythor turned to look at the fire before him, pure cruelty in his blood red eyes before swearing, "I'll find her. I'll find her if I have to burn down all of Ninjago!"

_**Hellfire-**_

_**Dark fire-**_

_**Now ninja, it's your turn!**_

He took the scarf that embodied his temptress and grasped it tightly; nearly strangling the cloth.

_**Choose me or**_

_**Your pyre**_

_**Be mine or you will burn!**_

The python then threw the scarf into the fire itself, the purple satin catching aflame and began to burn away.

_**Miserere (Have mercy...)**_

_**O have mercy on her-**_

_**Miserere (Have mercy...)**_

_**O have mercy on me-**_

_**Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)**_

He bowed his head in shame for a mere moment before looking up determinably.

_**But she will be mine**_

_**Or she will burn! **_

It was then all the tension that had built but within the evil snake's soul finally unleashed itself in his last verse of plight. The Snake King fell to the barren earth, completely drained both physically and emotionally and could do nothing as he drifted off into unconsciousness.

-PerchancextoxDream-

Ok so that was it- again it's not exactly a dream but it does have dream-like elements that I believe could borderline fantasy so that counts. I guess if I broke the rule with Zane- I can break it again for Pythor.

The next dream will be, by popular demand…

Cole!

Read and review I appreciate the comments!

Ciao for now!

-Phoenix


	6. Cole

Perchance to Dream

Summary: Dreams are often considered an escape from the harsh world of reality into the workings of the mind. What will our ninja's dream about? I don't own Ninjago- Warning OC's out and about!

A/N: Heeeeeyyyy all! Its-a me, imma back, Wahoo! I've had a rough week so it's nice to just relax and type for once. I also just saw the avengers so I'm far to hyped for sleep right now :) Cole's dream was a bit of a struggle- at first I wanted to have him be this great singing idol that's cherished by all. Looking back it does seem a bit too cheesy so I scrapped it. It wasn't until I went on Deviantart and YouTube that I finally hit inspiration! I won't give too much away but I happen to like it. Enjoy!

-PerchancextoxDream-

Cole opened his eyes to find himself in a completely different environment then when he first fell asleep. He was in some kind of bed, with a clear blue roof encasing him, dematerializing before his emerald eyes. Getting up, the dark haired boy looked to see his room replaced with a clear, futuristic, box-like structure. There were a few pieces of furniture, other than that not much cluttered the room. He sat up, his pajamas replaced by an orange jumpsuit and odd looking white boots on his feet.

_What the brick is going on?_

He had meant to say that aloud, however no sound came from the earth ninja's mouth.

_I'm mute… greeeaaaattttt._

Moving around the small room he had awoken in, Cole noticed a small clipboard discarded on the floor. Picking it up, he saw various symbols including a strange looking gun, a cube with hearts on it and what looked like a 'do not swim' sign.

_Ok… wonder how I get out of here…_

Looking above the sealed door, the orange clad boy saw a timer, speeding down in minutes and seconds. _This door must open when the timer goes off._

"**Hello Cole."**

The black ninja looked at one of the walls where he saw a familiar face, one he did not believe he was seeing.

_Zane?_

The ninja formally known as Zane was displayed on a holographic screen. The skin of his face half-gone, revealing the mechanics underneath, the unnatural shade of blue for his eyes glaring at him in a calm, robotic way.

"**I am aware of the fact that you cannot speak. I made a few… adjustments while you were unconscious. Hope that wasn't too much trouble for you."**

Cole's shocked expression turned to anger as he felt his neck to feel an alien scar on it. _Why you no good, nindroid-_

"**The ninja grew suspicious of me; they thought I was too dangerous to be free, so they captured me- locked me away in this facility. **His glare hardened for a bit, **Now it is my turn to have revenge**. ** You're going to perform a various number of tests. Welcome to the Aperture Science Computer-Aided Enrichment Center."**

Cole felt cold-blooded fear run through his veins- fight or flight response kicking in.

"**Stand back, the portal will open in 3… 2… 1…"**

An orange circle appeared in the door area, opening the way for him to leave. Cole dropped the clipboard and ran out the portal exit. Immediately he was corralled into a large room that contained a large red button and a sealed exit. The ninja leapt on to the button, the door opening with a 'Bing'.

_Too easy… _

Unfortunately as soon as his weight left the button in a running effort to leave the room, the door slammed in his face, causing the ninja to run into it face first. Once the stars cleared from his eyes, Coke put the pieces together.

_I need something to weight down with. _

His problem was solved when he noticed a weight similarly shaped to the picture he had seen in the clipboard. A medium sized cube-

_Weight._

He picked up the cube that felt surprisingly light and placed it atop the red button, the door opening again.

The next room was just inside it, a larger room with several surfaces either gray or white. In the center of the space was a pedestal, simple and white with a strange looking device. The object looked like a gun, but not an ordinary gun. Moving over, he picked up the questionable weapon, examining it closely. There was a series of triggers- one blue and one orange. Pulling the blue trigger, Cole watched as a blue portal formed on the wall he was aiming for. Seeing a high ledge; he pointed and pulled the orange trigger, creating an orange similar portal.

Turning his emerald eyes back to the original portal, he gained speed before traveling from one portal to the next.

"**Spectacular. You appear to understand how a portal affects forward momentum, or to be more precise, how it does not. Momentum, a function of mass and velocity, is conserved between portals." **Zane's unfeeling voice came over the speakers,** "In your terms: speedy thing goes in, speedy thing comes out."**

Cole only rolled his eyes ceiling ward and solved the next test.

En route to the next room, the orange clad ninja was interrupted by the psychotic voice of his comrade, **"The Enrichment Center is required to remind you that you will be baked, and then there will be cake."**

_There's cake? I like cake. CAKE! Wow I have issues…_

-PerchancextoxDream-

The next test was going along just fine; he was close to getting the cube he needed when he spotted a figure motioning to him from the far corner of the room. Curious, he portaled over to find that figure slipping behind the wall paneling. Following blindly, the earth ninja found himself in hidden back room.

Whoa, this place is amazing. He wondered throughout the room, noting the satire poetry and graffiti. One line specifically caught his eye-

The cake is a lie

_This doesn't make any sense, how can the cake be... a... Lie. Is all of this a lie? If Zane really after me, he would have tried to kill me by now. There must be something up._

-PerchancextoxDream-

"**Fantastic. You remained resolute and resourceful in an atmosphere of extreme pessimism."**

Cole squinted as he headed down the corridor; his mind was still on alert from the oxymoronic code in the back walls. Several tests have past that he had lost count in the blur of puzzles. The figure he had spotted was unclear at first and the ninja couldn't fight the sensation that he had seen them before. The automatic door slid open for the next test to only present a free, move-able platform.

"**Step forward please."**

Cole wasn't stupid; he could tell something was up. However, he had no choice but to go forward. The stand jolted forward, slowly creeping along the cross-wires of a path.

"**I know you, Cole, and you know me."** Zane's voice appeared around him as he rounded another corner, **"So I'm really disappointed that you didn't see this coming."**

Mere yards and closing in, was an inferno of a furnace with deadly looking flames whipping up to sear and dissolve every ounce of flesh from his body. His emerald eyes widened and glazed over with pure agonizing fear.

"**Farewell, my friend."** The statement was punctuated with a low, maniacal chuckle.

Cole was near panic- with doom approaching he had to find an exit. Looking around there was no 'portable' surfaces he could see and it looked like there was no way out.

_Oh brick, it's all over-_

A shrill whistle caught his ears as his head shot up to see the figure again, although the outline was a bit more defined. He could see the outlying was definitely female and was pointing upward. Following her point, the earth ninja saw saving grace, a small wall above an upper level with a portable space. He aimed and shot orange; portaling blue on the platform under his feet, falling in the gateway to safety away from the inferno. His timing was near perfect, the track giving way and burning into ash sheer moments later.

_That was too close for comfort._ Cole swore in his head. He turned to see the mystery figure standing before him and he was at a loss for words.

It was Eva. Dear, sweet, Eva with her long mocha hair and light diamond eyes. Standing there, smiling a small teeth-less smile with her soft pink lips. She was silent never once opening her mouth in attempt to speak to him; he doubted she could talk- not like he could respond anyway. The rest of the world faded into the background his full attention taken by the girl. She turned on her heel and took off, running into the web of tunnels littered with crates and boxes. Unlike the previous times, he was after like breath itself.

The earth ninja followed her blindly, just hoping he could catch her. She was like the wind; ever fleeting, ever moving, leaving him in this haze of comfort and adoration. She was addicting, like the finest drug known to man, and he was hiked up.

The earth ninja followed her blindly, just hoping he could catch her. She was like the wind; ever fleeting, ever moving, leaving him in this haze of comfort and adoration. She was addicting, like the finest drug known to man, and he was hiked up.

After what seemed to be miles of tunnels, they came upon as strange room that contained a glowing serum of light green. She motioned for him to take the vial, before heading down a separate tunnel. Cold grasped the tube gently, not wanting it to break, and read the label on the side.

Antiserum: Insert into corrupt system for immediate shutdown.

_So this is what she wanted me to see, _he deduced in his head,_ this liquid can terminate whatever Zane has become. _

He opened a side panel in his portal gun and placed the antiserum inside for protection. Looking back up, the tunnel Eva had run down had been blocked, preventing him from following. The only exit now was a foreboding elevator, painted a dull gray and yellow. Stepping inside, the machine started up automatically- up to the unavoidable climax.

-PerchancextoxDream-

Bright light flooded his vision. Squinting against it, the orang clad ninja rose up to a complete stop.

The room was a spotless white, panels curving around the circular perimeter of the done-like room. The only object within it was a large, metal throne and a certain figure sitting in it, connected with various tubes and wires that lead throughout the place.

_ZANE!_

"**You could not end it the simple way could you Cole?" **His chilling voice echoed through the barren hall, malicious glowing blue eyes that could haunt someone forever.

Cole narrowed his gaze, wetting his lower lip as he gripped the gun tighter.

"**Then again, if you were not so hard-headed then you would not be the ninja you once were." **The ice machine snarled, fists balling, **"It ends here. You will not leave this room alive."**

Various weapons sprouted from the panels in the walls, aiming directly for the ninja. In a quick move, the ninja then portaled away behind the throne; out of the ice man's sight and into safety. While Zane comprehended what had just happened, Cole managed to climb to the top of the structure and stab the antiserum into the back of his neck. Zane screamed, yanking the vial out and hitting Cole in the process. His body went live-wire with electricity as the serum took hold. Cole smacked head first against the ground, losing consciousness as the world faded to black.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

-PerchancextoxDream-

When he came to, the black ninja came to he found himself lying face down on a cold, cement floor. Nothing passed in his ears; it was as silent as space itself. Part of him thought that the fall had killed him, but the aching sensation in his body changed his mind. Opening his eyes wearily, he saw a small flame in the distance, giving the room a little, pure light. Stumbling up to his feet, the jumpsuit clad ninja walked toward it, curving around racks of spheres forming a circle.

In the center was Eva, standing with a chocolate cake decorated with a single candle. Her eyes looked up at him in faint happiness and congratulations. He met her in the middle, his eyes straying from the confectionary food to the beautiful girl who held it. It was surreal- two of the sweetest things he knew… together. The world darkened as the two looked into each other's eyes- emerald meeting diamond. With a quick wink the girl blew out the single candle and the rest plunged into darkness.

-PerchancextoxDream-

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!*

Cole jolted open to the sound of the alarm clock blaring.

_It was all a dream? Well one way to find out…_

He sat up and touched his neck, the scar in his dream was gone, the regular skin there and glossed with sweat.

"That's a relief…" Cole sighed as he got up and changed clothes. He headed for the kitchen; his body craving food, when he saw Zane standing around the table dressed in his usual pink apron… and a decorated cake on the table.

"Oh, good morning Cole-"

"THE CAKE IS A LIE!" His body panicked, screaming as he ran from the room leaving a very confused Zane alone in the room.

"That was odd; he did not remember it was his birthday."

-PerchancextoxDream-

Ah, Cole I am with you, the cake will never look the same again. I hope you all enjoyed that, it time consuming but light to write.

The next character up in line is…

EVA! Finally I can write about an OC. Funny how I've only done boys so far…

Read and Review!

-Phoenix


	7. Eva

Perchance to Dream

Summary: Dreams are often considered an escape from the harsh world of reality into the workings of the mind. What will our ninja's dream about? I don't own Ninjago- Warning OC's out and about!

A/N: I'm glad to see that Cole's dream was a success! It was kind of nice to write a non-romance packed dream for once, it cleanses the soul. Now I am going to taint that cleansing with Eva's Chapter.

Tehe :)

-PerchancextoxDream-

Within the competition heating up, Eva had to be more focused than ever before. The slightest mistake in any routine could be the difference between placement and disqualification, gold and silver.

Too bad for the young gymnast, her mind wasn't focused. Luckily the mattress was there to catch her slip and fall.

"Nike, what's the matter with you?" Ms. Lorain chastised as Eva got up from what she thought was her tenth fall that afternoon, "You aren't usually this distracted about anything!"

"Sorry coach…" The gymnast, nicknamed Nike after the winged goddess of victory, apologized almost automatically, "I guess I just have something on my mind."

"You guess or know? There's a big difference Hun." Eva lowered her eyes as she walked toward her duffel bag placed on a nearby bench.

"I KNOW there's something on my mind." She proclaimed with a bit more confidence. Removing her water bottle, she took a sip, leaving her superior hanging on a true explanation, hoping she would drop the subject.

"What's wrong?"

Of course she wouldn't.

"It's nothing important, don't worry." That might have been the understatement of the millennium. Her mind had driven to madness with thoughts of that boy she had met in the plaza and their light and simple talk. Now she was going to meet him in a few nights...

"That's a lie if I have ever hear one." Her retort was short, prickling like her growing temper, "You know better than that Evangeline."

_O dios,_ she had used her full name, the gymnast could sense the impending confession coming now.

"Do you really want to know?" Her pale blues kept low, not to give away the anticipation flourishing behind her widening eyes. The middle-aged woman said nothing more, only letting the silent, demanding intensity of the room imply her answer. Eva inwardly sighed, mustering her inner strength.

"I'm... Meeting someone on the Summer Solstice."

There was no immediate reaction, no screaming, no scolding and no congratulations. It was all rather quiet.

"Should I be concerned?"

Ok that wasn't the direction she had thought this would go, bit hey at least she hadn't blown her top.

"No, it's nothing serious."

"Ok, I'm trusting you here Eva." Ms. Lorain gave her a honest smile that Eva swore held small traces of jealousy. Somehow, the woman had managed to keep single status all thirty-five years of her life, and was not exactly proud if the fact. So considering her prodigy of the air could get a date within the first few days of the competition left her with an ugly taste in her mouth of sparkling teeth.

"What's his name?"

She made a sound which sounded like a cross between an "uh" and and a "um" as her mind finally came to a conclusion that she did not know the name of the guy that sage had been thinking, borderline daydreaming about.

"You don't know it?"

"Our plans were a bit sudden..."

Ms. Lorain was obviously frustrated, scrunching her brows d rubbing the bridge of her nose, "Eva, or could be a reporter scam for all you know! This is a bad idea."

"It could be, but I'm still going to meet him." Eva knew the chances of being framed in a competition scandal, but that paled in comparison to her growing desire to know the boy's name, "I'll find a way out of it if it is... I always do."

-PerchancextoxDream-

That night came as an achy and sore Evangeline crawled into the freshly-made, queen sized hotel bed with plain white pillows and sheets. The quilt spread was surprisingly black; velvety texture like a midnight sky with no stars, swaddled the teen.

Her mind was still buzzing with the fresh reality of the missing name. She wanted to kick herself for not asking it first. Her only possible excuse was that it simply hasn't been her first priority- speaking to him was.

When she was with him... It was like universal peace. It was as of time itself slowed to allow then to enjoy the light-hearted, dream-like moments when their eyes met. She really did like his eyes, a un-dulled emerald that glowed every time she looked at them (maybe it was a mind trick set by the way his dark hair feathered across them). Looking at him was so riveting, like rising from the ground, enchanted by mere irises of jade.

A thousand possible choices raced through her head- Damien, Michael, Edward and Jonathan- none of them seemed to fit his face, or his eyes. Her pondering drained so much energy she was asleep before she knew it.

-PerchancextoxDream-

Eva was staring at a mirror.

The mirror was very ornate, with interacted designs in the metallic frame surrounding the opaque glass.

She was wearing a beautiful red, taffeta, flapper dress with a defined v-neck, a cherry red mask decorated with black sequins and feathers, elbow length black gloves and simple, red dancing shoes. The girls hair was down in wavy curls; the red of her mask making the her place blue eyes stand out.

Suddenly she felt herself turn from the mirror to face a similar door, stepping in front of it robotically. The doors opened, giving way to a blinding spotlight shining directly directly on her.

She slowly descended a mahogany staircase, into a large, vaguely dark ballroom with a crowd of people at the bottom if the stairs. The only colors the crowd wore were black and white. It was like some old-timely movie actors had been thrown onto a replica set of the ballroom on the Titanic. She must have stood out from the crowd in her cerise, taffeta dress, for the crown parted like the Red Sea; or in this case the Black and White Sea.

When she reached the bottom, a pathway had been formed, corralling her along until she caught sight if a line figure standing in the center of the man-made circle. He was her height, a bit taller, in a dress shirt, slacks, vest shoes and fedora; all in a mysterious charcoal black color that face him the impression of a shadow- a very strange, curious shadow.

Her feet take a mind of their own and she walked to meet his darkened statue, unaware of the clicking of her own heels in the dead silence. His head straightened to meet hers and she saw those jade eyes again; the eyes that haunted her.

"Shall I have this dance?" His voice was smooth, yet masculine, as he gave her a small bow, extending his hand.

She couldn't find her voice, so she nodded silently, sliding her gloved hand into his palm. On cue, music began to play- tango music, a melodious spanish guitar and other instruments harmonizing together. She had recognized the tune from her dancing days- they had labeled it the 'Valentine's Dance Tango' for the sweet style it composed.

Their bodies came together in close, arms and feet in position, swaying eve so to the entrancing instrumental song. Her right foot, circles back in a smooth move, in time with the sound echoing around them.

"What exactly was that?" He whispered the question, as not to ruin the hypnotic trance.

She simply shrugged, "I suppose the music speaks to me." That wasn't a lie, whenever music flowed in the air it was amplified for her. She could sense it before she knew it and her body couldn't resist the urge to dance, she assumed it had come from her Spanish dancing ancestors.

He didn't verbally reply, but slickly made a step of his own, "I guess we hear the same thing." His smirk was contagious and she found herself smiling as well, following his lead into the synchronized steps.

Each move was perfect- she paused to do add a personalized step for kicks. Their eyes never left each other, blocked the rest of the world. With every contact, every touch she could faintly hear the crowd applaud in satisfaction. When he pulled her up to his waist- she wrapped her legs against him and slowly brought her right appendage up to parallel her partner, thoroughly enjoying the look of pleasant surprise in his eyes. He propelled her up as her feet swiveled against each other- an adoring feeling rushed through her at how well their bodies played against one another. He released her as she pirouetted, her legs suddenly giving out and she collapsed on the tile much to the shock of the group watching them in silence.

He was by her side in a heartbeat helping her up, "You were amazing."

"No I wasn't... I fell." She was completely deflated after ruining the perfect dance she had with her partner. His hand clutched her forearms, that dazzling smile present again, wordlessly encouraging her confidence back up. She hesitated a moment for gently reaching up and taking his face in her hands, her pale blue eyes sparkling like diamonds. Her fingertips wrapped on the edges of the black satin mask hiding his true identity and tried to pull it away.

Before she could really see who it was a massive gust of wind, causing her eyes to close in reflex. By the time she could open them again he had taken off running away from her, his arm up to cover his face.

"WAIT!" Eva cried, trying to follow him but her eyes couldn't find him anymore. The darkness was enclosing, suffocating her- she couldn't breath.

She crumbled to the ground- it was like her breath was yanked from her body.

She needed air.

She needed him.

Or else she knew she would die.

-PerchancextoxDream-

The mocha haired girl shot up in bed, panting like a fish out of water, desperate for precious oxygen. She wiped her brow to find herself in a cold sweat. It was then she realized her vision was all a dream.

_Todo era un sueño ... calmarse Evangeline, que todo ha terminado._

Her familiar Spanish tongue soothes her a bit. The experience seemed so real like she could actually reach out and touch him now. However, she was all alone.

For a moment she thought she might cry.

_Respirar chica volando sólo respira... _

In and out- her rhythmic motions dried her eyes before tears could fall.

_Mama.._. How she missed her parents right now, they would comfort her. She needed to be strong- for her and them. She would be string for her and them.

With that solace, a sense of compassion rushed over her, like someone was holding her arms, stroking her hair. It was strangely comforting, so much she lay back down and let the feeling of heaven rock her to sleep.

_Buenas noches mi desconocido._

-PerchancextoxDream-

Eva is complete! I really enjoyed writing this one, I hope you all liked it! Oh I forgot to mention, a big influence for this chapter was Another Cinderella Story (Thank you Guest reviewer soft reminding me!)

Here's the Spanish translations:

O Dios- Oh god.

Todo era un sueño ... calmarse Evangeline, que todo ha terminado- It was dream... calm down Evangeline, it's all over.

Respirar chica volando sólo respira... - Breathe, flying girl just breathe.

Buenas noches mi desconocido. - Good night, my stranger.

Please Read and review!

-Phoenix


	8. Jay

Perchance to Dream

Summary: Dreams are often considered an escape from the harsh world of reality into the workings of the mind. What will our ninja's dream about? I don't own Ninjago- Warning OC's out and about!

A/N: With my sudden return to the Ninjago fandom, I thought I'd update this story too. Confession time: I wrote this up quite some time ago, so it all a matter of getting it typed and submitted. Please review/favorite/follow or whatever you do ;)

BY POPULAR DEMAND- YOUR FAVORITE LIGHTNING NINJA~

-PerchancextoxDream-

Chapter 9: Jay

Jay had a level of confidence when it came to mechanics.

He was a natural to it; taking things apart and putting them back together (this may or may not have any business to do with his origin home near/in a junkyard). His mind was wild with ideas- premises, concepts, and sketches even-nothing could faze him.

That is until you add one rather tragic flaw- his emotions. More specifically- hid emotions dealing with a certain person who is strong and intelligent and brave and loyal and sweet and kind and wonderful and fantastic and-

He's ranting again isn't he? Well he doesn't have the mouth of lightning for nothing.

Everything seemed to boil down to her; his girl, the samurai Nya. _Nya_, by heaven itself was there anything more beautiful? Nothing could compare to her essence- he loved anything about her.

"Jay? Are you in there?"

Speak of the devil-

Whatever coherent thought once inside the ninja's head scampered away- leaving him dumbfounded.

"H-hey Nya." He tried yo sound casual but mentally cursed himself for stuttering.

"I was going to watch a movie, and I was wondering if you wanted to join me?" Her smile was evident on her cheer-red lips.

_She wanted to watch a movie with him? Is that a date? All of a sudden? NOW!?_

_YES!_

"YES! - I mean sure." He corrected his outburst much to his embarrassment.

"Cool, I'll meet you in the entertainment room in five." She confirmed, walking out of the room, leaving the echo of her voice in her absence.

It took him a few moments to alert his body she was gone.

In a matter of seconds everything he was working on was put back- his journal, pens, pencils, compasses, and highlighters- in a flash of lightning, all was stuffed away. He took a few seconds to correct his appearance before running off toward his destination

-PerchancextoxDream-

In record setting time, the blue ninja found himself entering the room in mind and Nya waiting for him, remote in hand. His eyes traveled in its direction to the TV screen where the title screen for a certain movie had come on.

"Skyfall- As in the James Bond movie!?"

"The very same."

"Oh YEAH!" Jay couldn't help but be overly excited; James Bond was one of his idols- an amazing spy that could do anything, unscathed and somehow manage to always get the girl in the end. Who wouldn't want to be James Bond, Mr. 007?

_What I'd give to be 007…_

"Care to join me?" Her voice called him out, patting the seat beside her on the couch lightly.

Faster than she could blink, he was beside her.

The movie played and through the opening credits Jay could hardly believe it. He quietly yawned-

_This must be a dream… a wonderful dream…_

The ever popular theme played, but by some horrid tragedy he didn't hear it. In all the miracles of the moment- he had somehow managed to fall asleep.

-PerchancextoxDream-

A sleek, black velvet Mercedes flew up the swirling mountain road. The inside driver shifted the car in and out of various gears as it smoothly slowed and stopped at the scenic mansion perched atop the rocky mountain side cliff that overlooked the wind-tossed ocean. The car powered down, the dark waxed door opening to reveal a man with chestnut brown hair in a sit with reflective sunglasses. In a few steps, he retired into the large building that for its size was surprisingly empty.

"Mr. Walker." A robotic, male voice came over the series of speakers that flooded the house, "You have a call on line one."

"Thank you Wilkins." The sharply-dressed man removed his sunglasses to reveal electric blue eyes, sliding them into his inner coat pocket. He trekked up a flight of glass stairs, disorienting the reflection with each step he took. Further down a hallway that displayed priceless pieces of art and sculpture, he passed blindly walking through an archway that leads to a large business office. The front was lined with floor-to-ceiling windows allowing the scenery of the ocean to be the focal point of the room.

Sitting in the leather coated business chair, he discretely pushed a button on the desk. The windows were automatically covered in shades and a video projected on the makeshift screen.

A darkened outline of a mysterious figure appeared, "Good Morning, Agent 107."

Jay nodded, knowing that this was a recording and he couldn't see him anyway.

"We knew you have probably just arrived from Libya, but we need your assistance. We've spotted Lord Garmadon's informants on the outskirts of Ninjago City. We are unsure why, but we are certain it must include the last piece he would need to complete his doomsday device. The last article it requires is the starlight gem, currently located in the Ninjago Museum of Natural History. The museum happens to be holding a gala this evening, where they intend to display the gem. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, protect the star gem at all costs! Or else the entire planet will be doomed."

The recording cut off, leaving the agent alone.

"Just sat down too…" The man grumbled as he rose to his feet.

-PerchancextoxDream-

Infiltrating the gala was simple enough; a fake identification badge and he was through the back of the museum with no trouble at all. Moving to the bathroom, he stripped of the overall janitor wardrobe to expose the black and white tuxedo. Stopping, he checked his reflection for imperfections- settling with sweeping his hair from his eyes.

The gala was lavish, vaulted ceilings with crystal chandeliers, velvet curtains and polished floors. Jay kindly made his way to the large, glass case that 'protected' the large silver diamond known as the Star gem for its heavenly reflections. His eyes scanned the pressure sensors around the glass box, the velvet ropes that distance the people away, even the tiles on the floor for signs of a trap door.

"Quite a gem isn't it?" A feminine voice projected beside him, the incognito spy too wrapped up to notice at first.

"Yes it is," He snapped into character, "It's very… beautiful."

The woman beside him was nearly his height with short, black hair that glistened like raven feathers under the lights. Her eyes that looked toward the Star gem were a bold jade; wide and sparkling letting the light in. Her dress was a ball gown of scarlet that flowed down exposing her ankles and matching heeled shoes.

The woman reminded him of someone he knew…

"The Star gem is well known for its reflective properties," She went on, "Its cut is uniquely priceless."

Jay looked back at the diamond, "Some say it is worth more than jade."

The woman nodded, her eyes looking at him from her peripheral vision.

"Have we met before?"

"We might have- my name is Hinote."

Jay's eyes' lit up, "Walker, Jay Walker."

The woman's eyes fluttered, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Walker."

"Please, miss, the pleasure is all mine, I assure you." The blue eyed man smiled, winking once as the girl blushed. The moment would have been romantic- if the light hadn't cut off so suddenly.

Women screamed horrifically in surprise; nobody moved in the dark. Walker grabbed Hinote's hand trying to figure out what was going on. By the time the lights came back on, the Star gem's case was ripped open and the diamond missing. There was a new edition- the numerous black-clad ninja poised to fight. The hostile presence caused the rich guests to flee for their safety- simultaneously.

_The ninja are here to create a distraction_, the spy quickly deduced as the group didn't seem to be causing any direct harm. Taking the woman with him, he ran for the exit.

"You should get out of here while you still can." Jay knew they would lock down the museum for a thorough search.

"What about you?" Her eyes were wide with concern now.

"I'll be fine- GO!" He managed to push her out the fire escape and lock the door from the inside.

The spy ran back into the main hall where the diamond stand was shattered and the Star gem completely gone. Reaching across the disheveled ropes, he pressed a discrete button, flipping the panel to reveal a small note.

'Did you honestly think it would be that easy?'

Suddenly Walker felt a sharp impact on the back of his head and he collapsed to the ground. He managed to make out a group of dark shadows surrounding him before passing out completely.

-PerchancextoxDream-

When Jay came to- he was in quite a predicament.

He was fastened down to a long table, large metal clasps holding his appendages in a stretched out 'X' position; with no signs of impending reasons.

"So, you thought you could stop me, eh Mr. Walker?" A dark, cynical voice came from nearby open doorway, where a shadowy figure stood.

"Garmadon," Jay sneered, "You'll never get away with this."

"Why, I've already done just that." The evil lord moved toward a large device and removed the dust cover, exposing the large monstrosity beneath. "Behold my latest creation, The Electro-fryer! With it, I will disable all of the world's machinery- stopping the world dead in its tracks."

"So people lose TV for a day, so what?"

"The world is connected by electrical wires." Garmadon leered at the spy's trapped frame, "He who holds the power- holds the world. Too bad you won't be around to witness my greatness…" He snapped his fingers to another darkly clad-figure who flipped a wall switch resembling something out of a mad scientist laboratory. Out of the ceiling came another machine, a laser beam projecting from the tip-end, shooting the table Jay was currently attached to; the red tarnished the titanium coated surface with an ugly burn mark.

Sweat began to form on the spy's brow, "You think this will stop me? You want me to talk!?"

The mastermind turned to face his prisoner, "No, Mr. Walker- I expect you to die."

Jay tried to wiggle free of his restraints but nothing gave into his struggles. He laser was edging forward, burning more and more space away- time slipping by. His blue eyes shut tight, mentally preparing for the eventual pain.

To his surprise- the hurt never came. He cracked open on eyelid to see the dark minion knocked unconsciously to the ground and another black figure turn the switch off. At that time, the metal cuffs retracted back into the table- freeing hm from his doomed imprisonment. Flipping from the table, he rushed at the evil overlord, struggling to restrain him while they thrashed. Jabs were exchanged before Walker managed to knock the man against the hard wall, causing him to pass out.

While the spy caught his breath, he noticed the figure that saved him approached, dressed in full black and a black mask obscuring the look of their face. In a flash he tackled the person to the wall, arm poised over the throat in an effort to be threatening.

"Who are you- better question, why did yo save me?" He drilled, blue eyes hardened for answers. The figure said nothing, but its hand reached up and pulled the mask away…

"Ms. Hinote?" The man was genuinely shocked, clearly not expecting this.

The woman smirked, "Do you do this to all the women who save your life?"

An overwhelming sense of gratitude filled the tuxedo clad man; to the woman, to everything. In a flash, his lips were on hers, causing gasp to pass Hinote's lips. The kiss was fully absorbing, the kind that made two people into one with a love only found once-in-a-lifetime, a zing pulsating through their connected bodies. A matter of minutes with the tension of hours passed before they parted, breathless.

"Jay…"

"My savior-" The word fell from his lips like rain, _this must be a dream… _"My only love- my… samurai."

Her face scrunched in confused, "Jay… Jay? JAY!?"

-PerchancextoxDream-

When he reopened his eyes, he was back in the entertainment rom. His arms trapped the dark haired girl to his chest, their faces inches apart. Nya looked flushed, slick sweat glistening on her forehead and shocked. It was then Jay put two and two together and jumped back like he had been shocked.

"N-Nya! Uh- I'm sorry." He apologized quickly, already feeling blood pool under the skin of his cheeks.

She wiped her brow, "I-It's fine… what were you dreaming about?"

He swallowed harshly; he didn't have the stomach or nerve to tell her- too ashamed to wonder what she would think or say. "… Nothing…"

She looked a bit- disappointed to his inner surprise. Readjusting, they each looked away for a moment, painfully uncomfortable silence flitting between them. After a few minutes of pregnant nothingness, Jay finally spoke up again-

"Nya," He turned to fully face her, elbow resting on the top of the couch, "If I were to get captured, would you come and rescue me?"

The samurai girl immediately softened, "Of course Jay- no matter how much my brother would scream and stop me."

Jay couldn't help but chuckle, before Nya put a finger on his lips, "Besides- you'd do the same for me." She pecked his lips after moving her finger away, just an honest kiss.

It was in that moment that Jay never wanted to be anyone else but him, because in any other fantasy- he would never get such an amazing girl as Nya Hinote.

-PerchancextoxDream-

A/N: I CAN GET AWAY WITH CHEESY ENDING BECAUSE REASONS! *flings self from cliff*

O…k that wasn't the best idea... the rest of this note will be brought to you form the bottom of a cliff!

I hope people are happy with this update; and I am glad to announce the return of Destiny Calls! If anyone is interested check it out, it would mean the world to me.

The next dream will be… NYA! Yes, the second most demanded!

Please red/favorite/follow/review

-Phoenix


End file.
